


and you cooled my spirit burning with desire

by Dr_Madwoman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blue and Yellow are disgustingly in love, Blue and Yellow have basically been married since their emergence, Body Horror, Canon Typical Violence, Colonization, Diamond Authority - Freeform, Diamonds as a quasi-functional family unit, F/F, Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Pink is their adopted baby tyrant, Propaganda, White is barely in here but she casts a long shadow, excpet for the Diamonds, much to White's chagrin, possibly, technically not incest, we've got it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Madwoman/pseuds/Dr_Madwoman
Summary: Yellow Diamond rages in the wake of a battle. Blue Diamond confronts her.





	and you cooled my spirit burning with desire

It began in the wake of a battle—the deciding battle of a century of protracted sieges and infuriating ambushes, in fact. The Authority emerged victorious, in the end, but for Yellow Diamond there was not satisfaction in it.

The Rebels lived. Scattered, decimated, but still infuriatingly _alive_.

Yellow Diamond retreated to the depths of her ship and prowled her personal quarters, skin sparking with barely contained power. She worked to reign in her frustration—no, her _fury—_ and plan for another attack. It would come, this she knew. The defective mass would always rally somehow, and their counterstrikes were becoming more and more damaging to their side.

Yellow frowned, clenched her hands behind her back as she listed slowly the names of all the stars she knew, as Blue Diamond had taught her. Behaving rashly would not serve Homeworld now; already the sentimental whims of Pink had cost the Empire countless resources.

 _That is unfair_. _She is so young still_. The voice in Yellow’s mind sounded as irritatingly calm as Blue, and Yellow scowled. She brought up data screens of the newest intelligence on the Rebellion, determined to glean some new fact that would help in her stratagems. Blue, of course, would advise caution, and more long-distance attacks, but that would no longer do.

She pored over at least a hundred different documents before the door to the chamber opened and Blue Diamond swept in, her eyes soft and worried.

“Yellow. You cannot lock yourself away like this. There will be time enough to plan.”

Yellow scoffed and opened a new document, struggling to focus on the task at hand as Blue drew up beside her. Once was, Blue would have been right here with her; now she likely was wasting time comforting Pink.

“My darling, please.”

Yellow slapped aside Blue’s hand, turning her back on her fellow Diamond to stare, sightlessly, at the half dozen screens open before her. She felt Blue’s eyes heavy on her back and strove to ignore her.

There came soft footfalls behind Yellow, and she felt Blue draw near. Near enough to touch, near enough to turn and take in her arms, if she wished. Two cool hands settled on Yellow’s shoulders, lightly stroking. Unwillingly, Yellow felt herself begin to relax.

Then Blue shoved her, hard.

Alarms shrieked as Yellow smashed into the computer console, their high calls lost under the groan of steel and cracking crystal. Yellow reeled against the bank of keypads and displays, stunned, and turned on Blue with a snarl.

“What in White’s name was _that_?”

Blue gave no reply, merely lifted her chin and shook her sleeves back from her hands. Her face, usually so beautifully serene, was now as cold and remote as the spaces between the stars, and the sight filled Yellow with rage.

“Well? If you have something to say, Blue, then say it and have done with it!”

Blue’s reply was to regard her through narrowed eyes, and then she was charging Yellow, moving so swiftly that Yellow only barely had time to brace for the impact. Blue struck her like a meteor, slamming her shoulder into her midsection and driving her across the chamber. Yellow gritted her teeth, dug in her heels, and threw her arms around the other Diamond. Holding fast to her fury, Yellow twisted sharply at the waist and heaved Blue over her shoulder.

Blue Diamond’s fall shook the floor, and she lay still. For a terrible moment Yellow was frozen by fear, certain she had harmed her beloved. Yet before she could rush to her side, Blue pushed herself up and flung her wild hair back from her face. She was grinning.

 _Oh_.

Yellow waited for Blue to regain her feet before closing with her again, hands locked with hands, eyes on eyes as they grappled across the floor. Yellow’s rage burned away as she matched her strength against Blue’s, reveling in the test of skill. She laughed aloud when Blue threw her through the bulkhead and into the corridor, and Blue chuckled as they sent lesser Gems scattering beneath their feet.

Their play took them from the interior of Yellow’s ship and into the docking bay of Blue’s, and they laughed the entire way even as walls crumbled beneath their combined might. It had been ages since they had last tussled like this, ages of grim triumph and endless responsibility, and Yellow had forgotten the joy of fighting with Blue Diamond.

Who else but she could understand the twists of Yellow Diamond’s mind so well? Who else but she could match strength with her and hold fast?

Yellow grunted as Blue twisted her arm behind her back and tried to ram her into a wall, pain radiating up from her wrist to her shoulder. It was easy to forget, sometimes, that Blue Diamond had been born from the same violence as Yellow, that her gem was composed of the same merciless star-stuff as hers.

How Yellow loved her for it!

She said as much when she turned on Blue and pinned her to the wall, putting just enough pressure on her trapped wrists to make Blue wince.

“You were fashioned for me, Blue.”

Blue smiled gently and leaned up to press her forehead to Yellow’s.

“And you for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Rebecca Sugar. The idea that Diamonds are born from stars come from DrJekyl (check out their Pearl/Mystery Girl) fics), I am thieving shamelessly. Finally, may Sappho's shade forgive me for the grievous misuse of her work.


End file.
